Voz de sirena
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Estar atrapados por una tormenta de nieve nunca es sinónimo de aburrimiento, sobre todo si puedes disfrutar de la compañía de una persona especial. En colaboración con Become one with me


Islandia se encontraba sentado en el sillón, al calor de la chimenea pasaba lentamente las hojas de su libro ojeando las ilustraciones, en los tres días que llevaban atrapados a causa de una fuerte tormenta le había dado tiempo a leerlo al menos dos veces. Dejo caer la cabeza en el brazo del sillón, la mayoría de la luz provenía de las velas repartidas por la habitación, la nevada había cortado las luces de la zona en la que se encontraba la casa de Dinamarca así que solo podían depender de las velas para alumbrarse. Por un momento agradeció en silencio que las velas estuviesen echas de cera y no de grasa de ballena como antaño.

A pesar de la situación Dinamarca andaba de un lado a otro del lugar tarareando las canciones de la más que conocida película de Disney basada en uno de sus cuentos. Parecía que no había situación que pudiese arruinar su buen humor.

-Shalalalalala ¿que pasó? ¡El no se atrevió y no la besara! -Al pasar al lado del mueble se inclino para revolver el pelo del islandés que no tardo en apartar su mano de un golpe.

-¿Has elegido esa canción por algo en concreto o solo te tocaba en tu lista de reproducción mental?

Para alguien ajeno a la situación su pregunta sería considerada como una broma o un intento de molestarle, pero en realidad Emil no tenía ninguna intención de bromear. No hacía demasiado tiempo que habían empezado a ser más cercanos de lo que normalmente deberían serlo los hermanos. El menor había confesado hace tiempo el interés romántico que sentía por el danés y sorprendentemente no había sido rechazado, pero tampoco aceptado del todo. Podía decirse que estaban en una especie de limbo amoroso.

-¿Ah? - por supuesto sabía a que se estaba refiriendo y realmente no había pensado en eso, aún le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a la situación- era la que tocaba.

-Vale – volvió la vista al libro de nuevo, realmente no se esperaba otra respuesta, Dinamarca no era demasiado astuto para esas cosas, aunque debía admitir que el detalle habría sido bonito. Por suerte Mathias había decidido seguir con la canción como si nada.

-Shalalalalala que lástima me da...

-Por que la perderá... - susurro sin apartar la vista del libro, después de tanto tiempo él mismo se sabía todas las canciones de memoria.

-¡AJA! - el grito del danés podría haber provocado perfectamente una avalancha que terminase por sepultarlos del todo- ¡Sabía que me seguirías el rollo Ice!

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su cara, de una forma u otra el mayor siempre conseguía avergonzarle. En parte había sido culpa suya el dejarse llevar tan fácilmente, el ánimo del danés era contagioso.

-¡No te lo tomes tan a pecho! - protesto intentando ocultarse detrás del libro y fallando estrepitosamente. Mathias había optado por coger el libro y apartarlo para poder ver el rojo que destacaba sobre la pálida piel del menor- ¡Lo he hecho sin pensar!

-Las cosas que se hacen sin pensar son las mejores – respondió con una sonrisa enorme, estos eran los momentos que más le gustaban con el menor- ¡por eso yo no pienso nunca!

-No hace falta que lo jures...

Tras ese momento de vergüenza pasajera Dinamarca se alejó siguiendo con su pequeño concierto, en esta ocasión Emil fue más cuidadoso siguiendo el ritmo mentalmente, no iba a ser descubierto una segunda vez. Para Mathias era película era especial, si bien contaba la historia de una forma distinta había sido un orgullo decir que algo que había llegado al corazón de tanta gente tenía su origen precisamente en su casa, por eso mismo adoraba tanto la película original como las que habían llegado después.

La emoción que le embargaba cada vez que cantaba o escuchaba esas canciones era inmensa, precisamente por eso no se reprimía al demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba, cantando e incluso bailando las canciones con una coreografía totalmente original, igual que si estuviese en un concierto. Islandia sonrió divertido al verle bailar, Dinamarca era un adulto echo y derecho, aunque no lo demostrase al mundo, por eso verle pasárselo bien de verdad era algo gratificante.

-No hay nadie más en el mundo que pueda emocionarse tanto con la sirenita como tu Den.

-¡Por supuesto! -respondió enérgicamente- eso es porque el resto del mundo es estúpido.

Se sentó correctamente cuando una idea pasó por su mente. Apartó el libro respirando hondo dejando salir las primeras palabras que componían una de las tantas canciones que tenía esa película tan adorada por el danés. Cantar en medio de una nevada prácticamente era parte de su cultura, la música era tan importante en su casa porque podía realizarse reguardados y en lugares cálidos, además podía mantener entretenido al mayor por un rato.

La voz del islandés le hizo detener su hiperactividad, cuando cantaba ese chico tenía algo que te atrapaba y no podías, ni querías, oír nada que no fuese su voz. Emil estaba cantando en su própia lengua, y aunque el pensaba que la sirenita debía cantarse en danés no se quejó, interrumpir esa voz sería un completo pecado.

La razón por la que había comenzado cantando en islandés era simplemente para cantar su atención. Esa canción, "parte de el", tenía una segunda parte que había estado preparando durante un tiempo, oyendo innumerables veces la canción consiguió el tono que quería para interpretarla, el idioma no era un problema, el verdadero problema había sido la ocasión no se podía poner a cantar porque sí en cualquier situación y menos esa canción, que al contrario que la que había empezado a cantar Dinamarca, sí que tenía una intención.

Mathias entornó los ojos sonriendo contento, esa canción cantada precisamente por él era perfecta. Se apoyó en los cojines del sillón acabando por cerrar los ojos disfrutando completamente del maravilloso sonido que se le brindaba a sus oídos. La canción no duró mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para relajarse por completo. Una vez que la letra hubo terminado Emil relajó los músculos que habían estado en tensión pasando a acomodarse mejor en el sillón, cantar delante de alguien siempre le había dado vergüenza, pero seguiría cantando si se lo pedía.

-Me gusta cuando cantas para mi – proclamó el danés abriendo uno de sus brazos invitando al menor a acercarse- me recuerda al canto de una sirena.

-¿No has pensado que puedo ser una de verdad? -preguntó aceptando la invitación y recostándose sobre su hombro-Quizás te he tenido engañado todos estos años esperando el momento oportuno para matarte.

-Si de verdad eres una sirena... no me importaría que me ahogases en un abrazo dentro del mar siempre que siguieras cantando para mí.

Sus mejillas no tardaron en volver a teñirse de rojo, Dinamarca era tan sincero la mayoría de las veces que le tomaba completamente por sorpresa. Sonrió aún más cuando el brazo del danés le apretó en un abrazo.

-Estas tan obsesionado con las sirenas como para dejar que te maten.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo antes de echarse a reír- todos deberíamos tener algo que nos hiciera soñar, nuestras fantasías es lo que nos da la vida.


End file.
